


in for a penny

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: Daybreakers (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Vampire Bites, au where Ed can feed on Elvis, but only Ed because sexy reasons, non-changing vampire feeding, vampire bite orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Elvis has told Edward that he couldn't afford to be hungry.
Relationships: Edward Dalton/Lionel "Elvis" McCarmick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	in for a penny

**Author's Note:**

> Same feral for Dafoe train. My laptop died but I still wanted to write, and daybreakers has everything a girl could ever ask for.  
> So I wrote on my phone 👌

* * *

* * *

Edward startled when Elvis yanked him roughly aside, a look of annoyance on his face.

"What did I tell you?" He demanded, giving Edward a shake for emphasis. 

Edward blinked owlishly at him, confused by the question.  
"You...like to drive fast?" He asked hesitantly, ignoring the way his fangs lengthened at the sweet smell of the human's skin. He'd had a lot of practice over the last decade to shove the hunger aside, focus on other things.

But Elvis smelled better than the other humans. Being this close made his mouth water - Elvis also intimidated the shit out of him, which tied his tongue up in knots and generally had him at a loss for words. 

It turned out that while it was the wrong answer, his hesitant words seemed to sooth the man. Elvis released his arm, flicking his ear with an exasperated noise.

"No, you twit. You have to stay fed, that's the deal. Why am I seeing ears, then, huh?"

 _"o-oh_. Right." Edward shuffled his feet, dropping his gaze as he touched the elongated tips of his ears, self-conscious.  
"I...forgot." He struggled for a moment to think of an excuse, then settled on the truth as the v of Elvis's brows dipped towards anger. 

"You forgot. To _eat._ " Though it was obviously rhetorical, Edward nodded. 

"I know it- it's stupid. But I'm used to it. I... I'm used to the hunger."

God, if he'd been human still he would have flushed to the roots of his hair, from the scathing look Elvis had leveled at him.

"..... Is that so." 

He grabbed Edward's hand suddenly, lifting it to the pulse point on his own neck. Edward was too stunned to pull away, and then when he felt his pulse - strong and steady, never jumping or speeding up- it was too late. He stepped closer to Elvis, mesmerised, only to be shoved roughly back.

"In control, huh?" Elvis cast him another look of irrigation. "What the fuck was that?"

 _Just tell him_. But the words stayed caught in his throat. 

Y _ou smell delicious. I dream of biting you, of your skin under my mouth, your blood on my lips._

Yeah, that wouldn't go over so good. 

He was taken by suprise when Elvis tugged him by the wrist to a small room, out of the line of sight of the others. 

"You're being reckless when you can't afford to be. I'll feed your fool-ass myself, since you seem to be incapable of doing it on your own." 

And he was advancing on Edward, like he was the predator and Ed the prey, backing him up into the small room and closing the door behind him.   
Edward backed up until his back hit the shelves on the wall opposite. He froze, unsure of what was happening but feeling the loss of control. Elvis regarded him.

  
"You're really more of a rabbit, then a wolf, ain't you?" He shook his head, and began rolling up his sleeve.   
His arm was smooth along the wrist, skin tanned but unscared. It must not have been in the sunlight when he caught fire. 

Elvis held his arm out, palm up, hand relaxed.   
"I can't very well open the vein myself," he said gruffly, when Edward didn't move. 

_This is happening_.

Woodenly, Edward reached out, closing his hand around Elvis's wrist. His skin was so warm, almost as warm as sunlight - like he held it, stored in his flesh. He wanted to nuzzle it, press his face against that warmth. 

His skin tasted like sunlight. Edward knew it was rude, knew he shouldn't be pressing his lips against Elvis's pulse- shouldn't lick his wrist, because the touch of his mouth had made that steady pulse speed up, and he wanted it to go faster. 

Shouldn't sink his fangs in, shouldn't groan in satisfaction when the fresh blood washed over his tongue. 

The soft little noise from Elvis, who couldn't hide how fast his heart was beating- Edward took a deep sniff through his noise, and the tang of pleasure - that sharp bite of desire- added richness to his blood- as Edward caught Elvis by the hip and tugged him close. 

Wrapping his arm around his trim waist, pulled Elvis close until he could feel his fast breathes, chest rising and falling. 

It took everything he had to pull his fangs out of his wrist, to lick and suck at the skin instead of biting, and biting, and biting. 

Elvis groaned again, and if he had been flushed before, if his skin had been warm before, now it was fire. Edward raised his head, breaking off the feeding to admire the flush to that rugged face. The colour in his cheeks and how he fought to hide his arousal. 

" Don't worry, Elvis. I never leave my friends wanting." Said Edward, with confidence brought on by all that heady blood.   
He was looking at Elvis when the former vampire shuddered, gasping open mouthed. His hips tipped again Edward is a stuffer, jerking without pattern as Elvis moaned. 

Edward smiled, blood heavy and warm in his veins, and nursed the bite until Elvis was clutching at him, fingers wrinkling his shirt as his face twisted in pleasure. 

Riding the blood high, his own lack of heartbeat a ringing silence in his ears, Edward dropped Elvis's bloodied arm, and leaned down to kiss him. The human leaned into the touch, breath fast, warm against his face. 

Edward knew this false confidence, the bravado that let him tilt Elvis's jaw up, kiss him slow, and then deep, would fade. But the embarrassment of going too far was in the distant future, a consequence neither were thinking of as Edward backed Elvis into a wall, and Elvis let him start taking off his shirt.


End file.
